Joel McHale
| birth_place = Rome, Italy | occupation = | residence = Hollywood Hills, California, U.S. | alma_mater = University of Washington | spouse = | children = 2 | years_active = 1996–present | notable_works = | nationality = American | module = | genre = | subject = | website = }} }} Joel Edward McHale (born November 20, 1971) is an American comedian, actor, writer, television producer, and television host. He is known for hosting The Soup and portraying Jeff Winger on the NBC/Yahoo! sitcom Community. He has appeared in the films Spy Kids: All the Time in the World (2011) and Ted (2012). He also starred in the short-lived CBS sitcom The Great Indoors. Early life McHale was born in Rome, Italy, where his father, Jack McHale, worked as Dean of Students at Loyola University Rome Center. His mother, Laurie, is from Vancouver, Canada; and his father is from Chicago, Illinois.Mercer Island dons its autumn cloak , pnwlocalnews.com; accessed February 25, 2014 Of Irish and Norwegian descent, he was raised Catholic. He grew up on Mercer Island, Washington, and briefly in Haddonfield, New Jersey, near Philadelphia, before returning to his native Washington state. He attended Mercer Island High School. McHale received a bachelor's degree in History from the University of Washington (1995) and briefly belonged to Theta Chi. He was recruited to be on the rowing team but later joined the football team. Though most of his teammates received athletic scholarships, McHale was a walk on playing tight end for two years. He received a Master of Fine Arts degree from the Professional Actors Training Program at the University of Washington. He is a fan of the Seattle Seahawks. Career Comedy McHale was part of the Almost Live! cast, a local sketch-comedy television show produced by Seattle's KING-TV (broadcast Channel 5). From 1993 to 1997, he was a member of the improv comedy group at Unexpected Productions, participating in Theatersports! at the Market Theater located in Pike Place Market in downtown Seattle.International Improv Festival ; accessed February 25, 2014 Acting After earning his master's degree in acting, McHale moved to Los Angeles and landed small roles in Diagnosis: Murder, CSI: Miami, and Will & Grace. He played a TV reporter in the biopic Lords of Dogtown. He guest-starred as a cast member on the NBC improv comedy show Thank God You're Here during the pilot episode and had a guest role on an episode of Pushing Daisies. McHale also appeared in Spider-Man 2 in a small role as Mr. Jacks, a bank manager.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0316654/fullcredits?ref_=tt_ov_st_sm imdb.com Spider-Man 2 In 2004 McHale began hosting The Soup, a satirical weekly television show on the "E!" television network. Throughout the show, he takes the audience through the oddities and ridiculous happenings of the week in television. He frequently appears as a co-host on Loveline. He has also had a long association with Circle X Theatre, where he has done several plays. McHale was a weekly guest on The Adam Carolla Show and Mickey and Amelia, and occasional guest on the Opie and Anthony Show.Joel McHale on Opie and Anthony; accessed February 25, 2014 He has been a judge on Iron Chef America. He was involved in the American version of the British TV show The IT Crowd.The Failed U.S. Remake Of The IT Crowd Is Fascinating To WatchRichard Ayoade Regrets Doing the U.S. Pilot for ‘The IT Crowd’ | Anglophenia | BBC America McHale made a guest appearance on the finale of Last Comic Standing's sixth season, when he recapped the show's events in his typical format of jokes made popular on The Soup. He occasionally appeared on Countdown with Keith Olbermann in a humor sequence closing the show. McHale starred in the sitcom Community, which premiered in winter 2009, and continued to host The Soup. McHale made an appearance on the first episode of the fifth season of Tosh.0. He played Rex in Ted (2012) and had a short guest stint on the FX show Sons of Anarchy. He played an NYPD officer in the supernatural horror film Deliver Us from Evil. McHale appeared in 3 episodes between the tenth and eleventh seasons of The X-Files in 2016 and 2018, respectively. McHale played the lead role in the CBS sitcom The Great Indoors, which began airing in the Fall of 2016.Wagmeister, Elizabeth (February 16, 2016). "Joel McHale to Star in CBS Comedy Pilot 'The Great Indoors.'" Variety.com. Retrieved May 19, 2016.Rife, Katie (May 18, 2016). "Manly Men and Eccentric Geniuses Dominate CBS’s Fall Schedule." AVClub.com. Retrieved May 19, 2016. In 2018, McHale was cast in the recurring role of Chris on the second season of the Netflix horror-comedy series Santa Clarita Diet. Hosting McHale was the host at the 2014 White House Correspondents' Association annual dinner. He hosted the 2011 Independent Spirit Awards and the 2015 ESPY Awards. In 2016, he appeared as an occasional co-host alongside Kelly Ripa in the ABC morning show Live! with Kelly. McHale hosted the 43rd People's Choice Awards on January 18, 2017 and the 2017 Webby Awards on May 15, 2017. In January 2018, it was announced that he would be receiving his own talk show on Netflix in February. The Joel McHale Show with Joel McHale combines celebrity guests, pre-taped sketches and video clips in a half-hour series that focuses on pop culture and news from around the world. Personal life McHale married Sarah Williams in 1996. They have two sons. They live in Hollywood Hills, California. Filmography Film Television Video games Awards and nominations Books * References External links * * * Biography at E! Online Category:1971 births Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American infotainers Category:American male film actors Category:American male screenwriters Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male writers Category:American people of Canadian descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Norwegian descent Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American television personalities Category:American television producers Category:American television writers Category:Italian emigrants to the United States Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Rome Category:Male actors from Seattle Category:Male television writers Category:University of Washington alumni Category:Washington Huskies football players Category:Writers from Seattle